fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx
Onyx is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail notorious for her usage of Archive and Airspace Magic. She is also the most famous Mage of the current Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Onyx is a young woman who has long, teal colored hair and silver eyes. Her figure is slender and athletic with very sunkissed skin. Her most common attire consist of a brindle colored custom bodysuit that is mostly covered by wraps of earthen tones. She sports armor on her left shoulder and the entirety of her left arm, and black wrappings are wound tightly around her calves and wrists. Her Fairy Tail stamp, usually completely covered by her clothing, is black and located on the middle portion of her back. She also has dual black dragon tattoos running the length of both shoulders, the upper portion of her arms and the top of her chest as a token of remembrance to her deceased foster parents, as they were very much infatuated with dragons and dragon lore. Onyx specializes in Archive magic and Airspace magic, with Shadow magic being the third branch she dabbles in. Personality Onyx has a very proud, gruff and strong-willed personality, very centered and focused on the task at hand. By no means is she shy, but outside of the immediate people she is familiar with, she tends to be more reserved towards others until having gotten to know them better. She tends to become extremely flirtatious and boisterous when drunk, and will become more likely to start a full out brawl when under the influence of alcohol. If something interests her greatly, she will take to it with a surprising amount of passion and intensity, and is usually quick and thorough in learning things for that reason. Though she may endeavor in other matters that are not as appealing, she may not stick with them for very long, trying them out just long enough to decide if it’s worth continued pursuit. It is imperative that she tries new things though, because monotony most certainly doesn’t suit her. She loves the art of fighting and the thrill of the hunt. History Onyx was originally born Lizavet Iskander to Tikhon and Tamara Iskander. When she was still only an infant, both of her parents were killed during a raid of Freesia City by a Dark Guild, and she was found amongst the wreckage of the attack by a pair of traveling scholarly magicians. They took her in without hesitation, and she spent the majority of her early years under their care and tutelage. She was well versed in the ways of magic at a young age, having taken a specific fondness to Air based Magic. Tragedy would befall her once more at the age of ten as her foster parents were killed by a member of Grimoire Heart, having been victims of time and place much like that of her real parents, and she barely escaped the attack with her life. It was through the strength of a team of Fairy Tail members that she was saved, and she swore to become as strong as they were so that she would never again only be able to stand by and watch as the people she cared about perished at the hands of another. Not too long after this resolution was made she ended up as a member of Fairy Tail. Her early years in Fairy Tail were rocky at best, as she had a particularly hard time opening up to anyone. She was afraid that if she'd let anyone get close to her, she wouldn't be able to handle it if something bad happened to them. As such, she kept mostly to herself, only socializing with others when the situation absolutely warranted, and was otherwise fairly standoffish to the point of hostility at times. She eventually became less anti-social, enough to be able to hold a conversation with others without finding excuses to leave (or just simply leaving without saying anything at all.) She'd never actually been a part of a team, as that was more than she could ever mentally handle, but she did occasionally go on missions with other groups. It wasn't until she'd actually become an Official S-Class Mage of the guild that someone had been able to break through her tough exterior, one Jace Satō. Through his sweet and kind-hearted nature, he was able to break through the walls she'd spent so many years maintaining around her heart, and she was able to be more open around her Guild family. For a few years, the pair of them were inseparable when they weren't away on missions, and Onyx blushingly agreed to date Jace when he asked her. A short while after, Onyx bid him farewell as he left for his first SS-Class mission, not knowing this would be the last time she would see the Jace Satō she'd grown to adore. The death of Team KING was a harsh blow to everyone, especially when they discovered that it by Jace's own hands that they'd died. Onyx was perhaps the most affected by his betrayal, and reverted once again to her formerly distant and standoffish self, becoming more moody and easier to anger than before. After three years, though Onyx isn't nearly as devastated as she was when the incident was fresh, she still finds herself haunted by it from time to time, and will randomly enter into bouts of solitude. Magic and Abilities Archive (古文書 Komonjo): A rare type of Magic which allows Onyx to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, she is capable of coordinating the movements of her allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. As a result of this, Onyx usually distances herself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending herself should the need arise. Airspace (空域 Kūiki): A variation of Air Magic. Airspace is a Magic that revolves around the manipulation and control of the airspace in the environment.This Magic is invisible, making the opponent unable to see its spells and vulnerable to be attacked by surprise. This Magic can be used for offensive purposes, such as making the airspace explode, as well as defensive purposes, such as teleporting through it. Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Onyx can use this Magic to bend her own shadow to suit her own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. She can also merge with her own shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. Equipment Giant Chakram Wheel- Used for both offensive and defensive purposes when needed. Iskander Family Necklace - A necklace specially handed down through the Iskander family, given to Onyx just weeks before their demise. The necklace itself is comprised of several lacrima beads the size of a large marble, each bead inscribed with a different rune. The runes themselves are solely decorative, but each lacrima bead can store a certain amount of the wearer's magical power for augmented use in various encounters. Throwing Discs - Miniature versions of her Giant Chakram Wheel. She keeps a small set of them on her at all times (usually around 10), and a few in the set have lacrima embedded in them for the sake of providing different properties/affects upon impact. Relationships Jace Satō was a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and long time friend of Onyx. The pair of them dated for a period of time before Jace Satō left the guild, and his defection still affects Onyx to this day. Vallek Zander is a current legal Mage of Fairy Tail and very close friend/official drinking buddy of Onyx. Mana Tomika is a current legal Mage of Fairy Tail and Onyx's current love interest. Trivia Onyx's favorite colors are equally black, blue and green. Also, though very few actually know it, she has a fetish for glasses, especially glasses wearing women. Onyx is also a fairly heavy drinker, and there are a select few that can hold their liquor against her. She also throws wickedly awesome parties. Onyx has been most recently featured in the Short, Dark and Sexy edition of the Sorceror's Weekly. Quotes Type your information here. Category:Fiore Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Category:Character